Angel to You
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Arthur is the hottest guy around. People would kill to be his girlfriend or boyfriend . When Alfred, the new kid from America, enters the scene, things start to go south for him. Or is it? US x UK, fluff, AU


**Title:** Angel to You  
**Series:** Hetalia  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and I don't own the song _Angel to You (Devil to Me)_ by Click Five. Speaking of, please listen to that song as you read this.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, language, AU  
**Pairings:** US x UK  
**Summary:** Arthur is the hottest guy around. People would kill to be his girlfriend (or boyfriend). When Alfred, the new kid from America, enters the scene, things start to go south for him. Or is it?  
**A/N:** Well, I've been meaning to make a songfic for this pairing. Someone suggested this, so I decided to give it a shot. So…yes, this proves that you can suggest songs to me, if you'd like. Anyway, expect a companion fic in Arthur's perspective, but that one will be in a different setting compared to this one.

*

Alfred seriously wasn't sure what to think. He was new to the British boarding school. It didn't help that he was American, which meant that there were going to be phrases he had no idea what they could possibly mean. Not only that, but the young blond would have to learn the British way of spelling. Oh, sophomore year was going to be _fun_.

_Not._ The teen thought as he sighed. Absently, he fixed up his navy blue suit, which happened to be the sophomore boy's uniform for the school. Alfred frowned in distaste. He hated wearing suits, but there really wasn't much use complaining about it. Hell, the young man would have to wear them everyday eventually.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his messenger bag. Alfred took one last glance at his reflection in his mirror before leaving his dorm room. The blond American calmly walked down the stone halls, but on the inside he was quaking in apprehension. Why, oh _why_, had his foster parents sent him to England for high school?

_No use crying over spilled milk._ Alfred thought sulkily as he entered the grand hall. The place was packed with other boys in similar suits, although some had made some slight modifications to make them stand out. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This private school had vain peacocks just like his old high school. Still, he had to admit that the building had fantastic architecture.

The blond American glanced at his map of the school and glanced around the room. That was when his eyes locked onto another student's eyse. The boy had sandy-blond hair and sparkling, emerald green eyes. He wore the green version of the boy's uniform, which meant that he was a junior. Alfred had to admit that the boy was definitely good-looking, even with those HUGE eyebrows that he could practically see across the room.

What? He was bi, so sue him for checking out both gals and guys.

_Oh, shit. He's looking my way._ Alfred thought as he fought down a blush. The boy then smiled a little and walked over to him. Oh, that wasn't good at all. Alfred may be oblivious to quite a few things, but the glares he was receiving by some of the guys told him volumes. That kid was an "untouchable" popular kid. There was no way a newb like Alfred was allowed to so much as _speak_ to him. When they figured out that he was American…oh, he was _so_ in for hell.

"Alfred!" someone shouted from the crowd. The young American tore his eyes away from the Briton walking over to him and looked around the room. That was when his eyes fell on another sophomore who looked scarily like Alfred. He grinned and made his way over to his twin brother.

"Yo! Matthew!" Alfred said in surprise, catching his twin brother in a bear hug. He vaguely wondered if this was why his foster parents had sent him there. The young American hadn't seen his brother since the fire that had killed their parents.

Suddenly, being in the private school didn't seem so bad.

_*_

Alfred had been in the school for a couple months, now. He had made some interesting friends. There was one, a German named Ludwig, who liked to push him to work harder. He knew a pair of Italian twins and they drove poor Ludwig insane. The last one was some girl from Belarus, although he honestly didn't know her all that well. Alfred only knew her because she liked hitting on their Russian Studies teacher (who happened to be Russian).

Still, he was surprised to find that he liked the school well enough.

"Alfred!" the northern British accent told him that it was someone he didn't know and he turned to find the owner of the lovely voice. When Alfred's eyes landed on the person, he froze.

_Oh _shit._ How does he know my name?! And since when were we on a first-name basis?!_ The young American thought frantically as the Briton got closer. Alfred tried to ignore the jealous glares sent his way, waiting patiently for the boy to get to him. _Please, tell me that's not…_

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," the cute Briton told him. Alfred had no idea what the hell to say. So, he did the first thing that came to mind.

"O-oh, um, nice to meet you!" _Smooth move, Alfred._ Arthur ignored the stutter, probably because he was used to it. Well, he _was_ the most popular guy around in the school, and it wasn't just because of his looks. The guy was practically a genius! Still…Alfred had noticed that there was a nervous glint in the blond Briton's eyes.

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied absently, "Look, you're going to be my b-boyfriend from now on."

"Um…what?"

_*_

_Who knew being Arthur's boyfriend was like going through hell?_ The blond American thought, only a week into the unexpected relationship Arthur had started with him. Alfred had been thrown many, insanely jealous looks from both guys and gals. He always brushed them off on the surface, but beneath that he was going insane. _Why did I get landed with a cute, smart guy like him?_

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to like getting into arguments with Alfred. The young teen would never have realized just how much logic hurt until he met the blond Briton. Not only that, but Alfred was looking for a _real_ relationship, and he wasn't sure what the relationship he and Arthur had would be classified as. Was it real? Or was it only for show?

Alfred was betting on the latter choice, and that oddly disappointed him.

_*_

"You're so lucky~!" Veneziano, who was the younger of the Italian twins, commented at lunch. Alfred sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The Italian was talking about how the young American's boyfriend happened to be Arthur Kirkland. The news had spread like wildfire and, even though the two had been "dating" for only a couple months now, it never seemed to stop surprising the shit out of people.

"I most certainly envy you, _mon cher_," Francis, Alfred's new French friend, replied, "I wouldn't mind having that _beau_ _garcon_ as my partner."

It was known that the Frenchman was openly bisexual and had a new boy/girlfriend every week. Still, something seemed a little off whenever they talked about Arthur. Seriously, the guy wasn't the angel everyone thought he was. Aside from that, the two hadn't even kissed _once_. That oddly disappointed the blond American. He was broken out of his reverie when Francis said something that made him feel…weird.

"I think I might ask him to dump you and get with me."

_Oh, wonderful. I'm jealous, now._ Alfred thought heatedly. Then he had to wonder why he was so jealous of the thought of Francis getting together with Arthur? The blond American had _no_ inclination to be the Frenchman's boyfriend that was for sure. So…why…was he so jealous? That was when realization struck Alfred.

_Oh, _shit.

_*_

Four months, that was how long Arthur and Alfred had been "together." Somewhere along the way, the blond American had fallen in love with the Briton. What a disaster his life had become. Alfred could no longer see what was true and what was a lie. Not with Arthur around. Now that he thought about it, neither of them had said, "I love you" or kissed or hugged or have done _anything_ affectionate. Was that why Alfred wanted to get away from Arthur? Because it wasn't _real_?

It made his heart hurt just thinking about it. The thought also made Alfred wonder something.

What if he started to be truthful with Arthur?

_*_

He knew that telling the truth was difficult, but he had never imagined how _hard_ it really was to tell the blond Briton. Whenever Alfred had managed to get the guts to try and tell Arthur, the moment was always ruined. It was the first time the loud American had ever felt his spirit sink practically to the floor. He couldn't help but wonder if…maybe they just weren't meant to be a true couple.

Why was Alfred still trying, though?

"Alfred!" that voice was so familiar to him nowadays. How could such a beautiful voice shatter his heart into so many pieces? Still, the blond American turned and cheerfully greeted Arthur.

"Hi Arthur," Alfred said, grinning at the slightly shorter teen. There was a serious look in the blond Briton's face. The American tilted his head, concerned. "Something wrong?"

"Can you come with me? I have…something to tell you," Arthur was blushing as he said this, which made Alfred's spirits rise only marginally. The American grinned.

"Of course!"

_*_

They were under the bleachers on the football field, which surprised Alfred. He was also a little suspicious. It wasn't until they were in the middle of the bleachers that Arthur turned to him. The beautiful Briton looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked softly, concern laced in his voice. He somehow couldn't hide the fact that he genuinely cared about Arthur, although he had hidden the other feelings he felt toward the Briton quite well. Silence enveloped the two for a long moment, and Alfred had to resist the urge to fidget.

"I…uh…wanted to know what you wanted to tell me," Arthur replied, blushing. The American wasn't expecting that and was speechless for a moment. He sighed. It was now or never, and he wanted it out in the open so _badly_.

"…I love you," the blond American said, his voice still soft and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Arthur seemed very surprised and the Briton's blush had gotten a bit brighter. The blond Englishman turned his head away, almost as if he was disappointed. Alfred had a feeling as to why. "It isn't because you're popular. I've never cared about that."

Arthur's head shot up, open surprise coloring his eyes and face. Alfred smiled brightly, pleased at the blush that bloomed on the blond Briton's cheeks. He moved a little closer to him, determined to let Arthur know _exactly_ what he was feeling.

"I love your eyes. They remind me of emeralds and grass fields. I love your imperfections. I don't care that we get into a lot of arguments, I still love your strong personality," Alfred stated, now standing right in front of the blond Briton. He softly touched Arthur's cheek. "I don't care that you used me in the beginning. I still love you."

That was when Arthur tugged hard on the American's tie, forcing his head to lean down. Alfred was obviously surprised and the blond Briton took advantage of that. He pressed his lips gently against the blond American's and it was like touching fire.

_How cliché. We're sharing our first kiss under the bleachers._ Alfred thought before returning the kiss enthusiastically.


End file.
